SpongeBob RetardPants
by Mayroth
Summary: After Spongebob is knocked unconcious at The Goofy Goober, he becomes retarded. Can his friend's help him return to normal?
1. Chapter 1

It was a good day for the Goofy Goober Ice-Cream Place, as they prepared to open their new fun room called The Extra-Fun Concrete Room. It was nothing but solid concrete everywhere and, of course, Spongebob and Patrick were there to play in it as it opened. "Oh, I can't wait to go into the Concrete Room! I can already feel my head crack once I fall!" Spongebob said. "Me neither, Spongebob!" Patrick said, and bounced up and down. Now, you may think that Patrick was bouncing up and down in excitement, but he really had to pee extremely bad, and he couldn't hold it in anymore, so he did what any other desperate person would do. "Hey Patrick, why is there a water stain on your pants?" Spongebob asked desperately. Patrick looked around nervous, and covered up the pee stain on the front off his pants.

Soon later, The Goofy Goober Peanut guy walked out, and said, "IS EVERYONE READY TO PLAY IN THE NEW CONCRETE ROOM?!!?" He screamed so loud that every single person jumped unexpectedly, and a few elderly people peed in their britches. Then, in excitement, some kid's screamed, "YEAH!!!" the peanut guy smiled, and said "Then Follow Me!"

Spongebob, Patrick, and a few other annoyed people wanting to go home and be anywhere but a nut-house with a retarded peanut, walked into a giant room filled with concrete. "OH MY GOD!" Spongebob said, with Patrick crapping himself due to the unexpected scream by Spongebob (By this time, Patrick was embarrassed by his pee/poop pants he slowly inched away and ran home). The Goofy Goober guy laughed, and scream at the top of his lungs, "THAT GUY POOED HIS PANTS!" It was so loud, that an old person in the crowd fell over and died. The Peanut guy soon felt weird, and told the kids to play in the concrete. Spongebob screamed really loud, and immediately ran inside. Unknown that his shoes was untied, he quickly tripped over his shoelace, and fell on top of his square head. "OWWWWW!" Spongebob screamed loudly, and then was suddenly fell unconscious. "HOLY CRAP! THAT KID IS DEAD!" A person screamed, but the peanut guy just laughed, and walked up to the dead sponge, and pocked his limp body. After a little while of non-moving from the sponge, the peanut cried, and fell back and screamed, the sponge had died.


	2. Spongebob is retarded

Everyone though that the sponge had died, and so they all backed away from the corpse, and waited as an ambulance arrived, it was at least forty-five minutes when one kid had realized that no one had bothered to call emergency help, so he decided to do it himself. He soon found a phone, and dialed 9-1-1 and told the person on the other end that someone had died. Soon, in another forty-five minutes, an ambulance arrived and took Spongebob to the hospital, where all the witnesses of his death sat in a lobby. After five minutes, a doctor came out, and approached the crowd, "Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, the sponge has died."

A groan and a few cries arose from the crowd, until the doctor laughed. "He isn't dead! HAHAHA! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES! HOHOHO!" the doctor was having a good time, until one person yelled loud, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE SPONGE!" the doctor soon got a serious look, and said "He has suffered from a serious head injury, and is in a three week coma." "Oh, that's not important. At least he isn't dead."

THREE WEEKS LATER….

Mr. and Mrs. Squarepants stood around their son as he opened his eyes, and adjusted to the world. "How are you, sweetie?" Mrs. Squarepants said quietly, until Spongebob jumped up and screeched like a bird really loudly, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "YAAHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! GE OU ME FAY!!!!!! YAHHHHHHHHEEEEE!" Then, after five minutes of a really loud temper tantrum, Spongebob finally settled down, and fell back, and stared motionless at the wall. Mrs. Squarepants was scared, I mean really freaked out, until the doctor walked in. "Doctor! What's wrong with my boy!" She yelled. The doctor stopped in his tracks, and rubbed his hands together, "Mr. and Mrs. Squarepants, I don't know how to tell you…but….well, um….It's very extremely known to happen to kids who fall on concrete, but…well…um, your son…is….is what we call…well, I'm sorry but.."

"WHAT IS OUR SON!!!!!"

"Okay, gosh. Your son is mentally challenged." "And?..." "HE'S RETARDED!" Mr. and Mrs. Squarepants sobbed, and Mr. Squarepants sighed, "Honey, I told you we should have killed him." Soon, Spongebob screamed at the top of his lungs, "TOOOOFFFFUUUU PARTI! WEEEEE! Supa Ma Lacho! HeHeHe…Lacho." And scream loudly and wriggled the rest of the day.


	3. Spongebob gets out of the hospital

Later that day, Mr. and Mrs. Squarepants had had enough with Songebob's constant yelling, crapping himself, screaming, and kicking. All day, the doctor has tried to calm Songebob down, but once the doctor touched him, Spongebob would yell, "HARRASSMENT!!! HARRASSMENT!!!!! IIIIEEEEOOOUUUU!!!!" And would beat the crap out of the doctor's face. This had been going on for the next three weeks, and the doctor couldn't handle it. "Other Doctor, I want that Sponge out of my hospital immediately!" The owner listened, and that day Spongebob was released from the hospital, and was taken into the new world.


End file.
